A Swords Wielder
by Rookie117
Summary: A Legend is defined to be a story that his thought to be historical yet is not authenticated. This is much the same upon the world of Remnant. To the people of Remnant, Legends are just fairytails; nothing more. But, who ever said that fairytail and legends weren't real? A decendent of one of these legends now walks the earth of Remnant. Yet will they fall, or thrive?


Chapter 1: A Sword's Wielder

She stood alone, staring at the horizon. Her blade hung by her side within her hand, its holy light unfading as it glowed its beautiful white. Her breath was ragged, quick and unsteady; as if any breath may be her very last. The grass before her was coloured a dark blood red, small pockets of grass sprouting up from the cobblestone path before her. The path led to where her blue eyes held their gaze; the scene before her seemingly holding a tight grip upon her mind.

The fires roared out as buildings and people burned all around; the sky turning a dark orange. The screams and pleas from man, woman and even child could be heard coming from the area; all pleading for someone to help them. To save them. Black trees covered in ash dotted the landscape; each looking like a devilish guard of those who suffered. God, how those screams bored into her mind, each one ringing through her skull as if they were next to her ear. Her fists trembled in fury, her grip upon her sword tightening even more.

She took a single step forward.

"That's hell your heading into, you know that; right?" a voice spoke out behind her. She moved to look behind her. The pathway behind, instead of the blood red grass and the hellhole that she was looking at moments ago, was away with pure green grass, multi-coloured flowers sprouting up randomly. The pathway lead to a great city, awash with white and gold light, large golden gates stood at the end of the path; flanked by mighty walls that looked intimidating to all those that wished the city harm yet warm and comforting to those that seek its sanctuary. A few feet down the path from the girl was a man sitting on a rock, garbed in the finest chain-mail and steel armour, yet it was scratched and dented; each one telling a different story. The man's sandy coloured hair was messy yet held down by the golden crown that he wore. His blue eyes staring at her; with his right eyebrow raised. "You could go now, the utopia awaits. Why go back for them?" He asked, his voice soft and understand yet also challenging.

"How could I not." She replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Those people need help, and its my destiny to do such." Conviction filled her voice with pride as she spoke. "This is why I take my step forward and why I take another. So, you ask if I know that I am about to walk into hell? I do know, and I don't care. And with a swift turn, she took another step, and another, until she was quickly walking into that demonic landscape. Behind her, the man simple smirked as a look of pride entered his eyes as he stared at her back; the white and steel she wore sticking her out within the red of the horizon. "Thought so…" He whispered to himself.

The girls walking quickly picked up its pace, until, with her sword, now wielded in two hands, trailing behind her, she was at full sprint into the fire

And everything went white.

* * *

The streets of Vale were awash with people, each with their own point of destination. The packed streets were full of every type of person, be it human or Faunus. None would ever pay a glance to the girl wearing a simple red jacket, a lion stitched upon the breast, white top and jeans; her blond hair was tied into a ponytail. She walked with conviction, quickly making her way through street after street. Soon her destination was in sight; the Vale transportation hub. She quickly walked in and followed the signs to her objective. She glanced around her, staring at the people, and their weapons, that surrounded her. This glancing, however, broke her concentration as she met resistance to her pace in the form of a person. She stumbled back two steps before getting a good look at the person she had walked into. The girl wore a revealing set of clothing, a light brown jack with brown high heels. Yellow bracers cover both her forearms and an orange scarf protected her neck. Her long yellow locks complemented her purple eyes nicely. She quickly spoke when she realised the girl was staring at her. "My apologise." She apologised

The girl looked at her for a second "That's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going. Names Yang." The girl then held out her hand to her.

"Alice" She stated, reaching out and giving Yang a handshake. "You going to Beacon?"

"Yeah, I am. Me and baby sis, Ruby." Yang replied, a grin evident on her face. "What about you?"

"I am as well." Alice answered. Suddenly, a voice spoke on the tannoy system, stating that the transports to Beacon would be departing in 10 minutes. "And with that, I must go. It was a pleasure to speak to you." With that, Alice nodded and quickly walked away towards the Beacon transport; leaving Yang behind to continue on with whatever her plan was. As Alice strode, a voice spoke within her ear.

"Bit harsh to leave so quickly, eh?" The voice was male and spoke with a softness that seemed to stem from the soul. Before Alice could reply, however, another voice, this time feminine, answered.

"I don't blame her; we should quickly get aboard the transport. I don't like being around this many people." The woman, who voice spoke with irritation and annoyance, stated.

"You're always like that though. Its why you became so hated." The male voice supplied, leading to a growl thrown from the women's voice.

"That's enough." Alice whispered, an air of finality in her voice. "We're almost there and I need you two to be prepared." Alice quickly heard the quietened and subdued replies of 'of course' and 'fine'; a small hint of frustration in the woman's 'fine'.

Alice quickly made it within the transport that would take her to Beacon. Taking to a window seat, she relaxed slightly as she prepared to head to the famous school for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Glancing outside, she stared at the people moving within the terminal, all hustling and bustling to where they needed to go. Not knowing of what was to come, what they were so close to being affected by. 'I hope this is the right choice…' Alice thought as the transport started to take off.

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for reading the start of my new story. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to release more of this story as it goes. Please comment if I've done anything wrong (spelling mistake, etc.), I would love to hear your comments. Have a good one,**

**Rookie**


End file.
